maybe
by Michelle dontcare
Summary: If Serena hadn't kissed Dan, then Nate wouldn't be at the hospital looking for her, and Jenny wouldn't have come looking for Nate. If Dorota hadn't gone into labor. Maybe everything would be different. AU Years after season three with a different ending. C/B, N/S, J/OC Eric/Dan . One shot


Was watching season 4 today when this gave me an idea. Hope you enjoy

* * *

_If Serena hadn't kissed Dan…  
then Nate wouldn't be at the hospital looking for her…  
and Jenny wouldn't have come looking for Nate.  
If Dorota hadn't gone into labor.  
Maybe everything would be different._

Blair Waldorf-Bass ordered the caterers around for Bart Charles Bass fifth birthday, if they didn't get this right today how would she be able to rehire them in two weeks for her and Chucks sixth wedding anniversary. 'there wouldn't be a way.' she thought. She eyed the guest list again, it was a small gathering; everyone that Bart would want for his birthday would be here.

Serena, Nate, and their twins CeCily and Biason and new born baby girl Charlie Archibald had been on the top of the list; Bart even drew stars next to their name to make sure his mother invited them. Biason and Bart were only a year apart but had been friends since pre-K. Actually they had been friends since a day at the park turned into their first public takedown. Penelope's son Adam had purposely let his melting chocolate ice cream cone spill all over Cecily favorite new white dress causing the then two and a half year old to cry. Bart and Biason lured Adam to the sandbox pretended to play with him only to have him buried chin deep in sand and surprisingly to everyone a bird flew by while he had been stuck and decided it was a good time to relieve itself. Blair and Chuck had been quite proud, Serena and Nate had not. Blair smiled to herself at the memory.

Dorota, Vanya, Leo and Anna also had stars by their name. Anna was a year older then Bart, being born on the same day Chuck proposed to Blair. In fact it was Chucks proposal that surprised and excited Dorota so much that she ended up going to labor early. Blair and Dorota always secretly thought that Bart would eventually have a crush on Anna due to his protective nature and not allowing any boys near her when he was present, it made them think of a stunt Chuck once had done. Leo was a year younger than Bart, Dorota always used to bring him around when she had to babysit Bart and Harold(their two year old son), while Blair was helping Eleanor with something at Waldorf Design or sitting on the board for Bass Industries hearing a proposition. She was happy that the boys could become fast friends.

Next on the list were the former Jenny Humphrey, now Sanders and her husband Laurence and their two year old daughter Alison, and seven year old step son Lance. Jenny had Blair had become good friends during Blair's second year at Columbia. Jenny had opted not go to college and took a job that Eleanor had offered her. She became one of the lead designers in that time and closely worked with Blair. It was actually Blair who introduced Jenny to Laurence, he had been recently divorced and his son was a model for the new Waldorf kid's line. They got married three years ago with Blair being the maid of honor.

Lily, Rufus, Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold and Roman were all on the list as well. They were with Chuck and the boys feeding the ducks at the pond. Blair looked for an empty table knowing that the grandparents alone would have more than enough gifts for the birthday boy. Part of her wished she had such doting grandparents.

Blair rolled her eyes at the last pair on the list. She loved Eric like a little brother and he was an amazing Uncle to her boys but she hated his life partner Dan Humphrey. She was happy when Serena had decided after a brief break with Nate and Serena's realization that he was the one and there would be no more Dan Humphrey around but sadly that wasn't the case. After three years of Eric giving Dan relationship advice that ultimately failed and one (very) drunk night the two hooked up. At first everyone thought it was a joke or some horrible scheme that no one but the two of them had been on but that all changed two years ago when they adopted an African boy they named River, and they were soon about to adopt another one. They had no choice but to be happy for the couple now.

"Sorry it took so long." Chuck said marching into the building. He knew everyone would be here soon and Blair hadn't dressed either of the boys yet and he had still been in his park clothing. "They all kept taking them to different ponds feeding different ducks, when I finally was able to get away I came right over. I'm sure you already have their outfits picked out."

"I do," she said walking over to him and taking Harold from his arms. "They are on their bed, I also have yours picked out so we can match them. The outfits are new to the line so please no messes today." She said looking at her two sons.

"We'll make our own mess outta them later." Chuck seductively whispered into her ear before heading up the stairs and getting the birthday boy dressed first.

Blair had picked out a pair of dark blue Tommy jeans for Bart and a light shade of lavender Ralph Lauren polo shirt. After he dressed him Bart ran down the stairs and waited for his guest to arrive. He learned from his mom that a good host must greet and speak to all of the guests. Chuck head to his room surprised to see Blair sitting on the bed, already dressed in a skirt the same color lavender Bart was wearing and a black top.

"I hope I didn't leave you with too much work, I know the stress has been getting to you the past month." Chuck said breaking her out of her thoughts. He watched her smile through the vanity mirror, he knew that smile, and something had to be up. "What is it?" he asked worried. She had a doctor's appointment today before the caterers had come to set up. It always worried him when she went to the doctors, it was old fears, fears that she would be immediately sent to the ER. He hated the ER.

"Change." Blair stated not getting up from the bed. She watched him undress and put on the suit that was laid out beside her. She had made sure that the entire family had the light lavender color Bart had chosen out a few weeks before, originally she wanted Chuck's dress shirt to be the light lavender color but after the news she heard at the doctor she decided to change it to his bowtie and handkerchief. She watched has Chuck put the handkerchief in his pocket only to have his fingers run along the piece of paper that she hid in his pocket. "Take it out and read it." Blair instructed to him when she knew he had felt it. She caught his smile in the mirror has he made his way towards her.

"We'll tell everyone at our anniversary party, but for now it's just our little secret." He whispered before pulling her into a soft kiss. When they pulled apart Chucks hand rested on her stomach, "I knew something had been different. I told you three weeks ago."

"The doctor joked it was a girl due to my symptoms being late. You remember how Bart and Harold were during my first few months of being pregnant."

"We knew right away," Chuck said with a smirk, "You said it was my devils spawn causing you to be so sick."

"Our devil spawns," she corrected him with a laugh. "I love you Chuck."

"And I love you Blair." He said pulling her into another kiss.

"Do you think Bart can keep our guest entertained for a while?" Blair asked has she made her way towards the door. She had a devilish grin on has she shut and locked the door.

"I suppose he can for 20 minutes or so." He said pulling his wife close to him, his lips pressing into her hungrily.

* * *

**I also got the idea for Eric and Dan in season 4. I actually think they are really cute together now. Hope you all enjoyed. the end**


End file.
